


Tequila confessions

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Feelings, Five being sad :(, Gen, His siblings making it a bit better :), Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Five is drinking and feeling sorry for himself.Then he's taken hostage, while very drunk.Feelings happen.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Tequila confessions

He knew he shouldn't drink so much.

He knew he was in a young person's body and that technically he was still growing. That alcohol had very poisonous, very toxic effects on his body, that if he wasn't careful and drank as much as he did he could very well end up in a coma, which would feel a bit stupid, after all he'd done to come back...

He'd survived through the most horrifying things in the world, through electrical storms, through ash and ruin and near starvation, he'd made it through all kinds of radiation and now he was going to end himself with a few cocktails? He'd lived through the commission and after all that they did to him and he did he was just going to let himself go? This easily?

Meh.

Who cared anymore? He'd done all that to save his family, save the world. Now that it was done, was there really a point to him?

Klaus had been right when he'd suggested that he was addicted to the apocalypse - he actually didn't what to do himself without his mission, without anything to save. The rest of them had lives, jobs, people. They knew how to function in a society.

He didn't, and even if he did, his unfortunate body situation limited what he could actually do tremendously and got him treated in an annoying, idiotic manner. He'd barely tolerated being treated like a child when he was actually a child. Now it was just rubbing more salt into the never-healing wound of "Five fucked up". No, he had no place in the world.

He only had his family, they were busy, they had other priorities. Most of the interactions he'd had with them since he'd came back had been insults, annoyment, dsibelief. They couldn't fully believe what he was saying his life had been like (and he didn't blame them, all right? He would have a hard time believing something like that himself) and couldn't understand it.

They didn't understand where he was coming from, they probably didn't even want to. Everything that surrounded him was tainted with violence, death and blood. In their heads, there had been no apocalypse in their lives until he appeared. Twice. He was naught but a harbinger of doom wearing knee socks.

He took another of his tequila sunrise.

What was he supposed to do, now? The others didn't want him in their lives ( _why would they? you're a monster_ ) ( _shut up, brain_ ) and he was not going to beg for attention, either, but time with himself.... was not great. He got to think, and pleasant thoughts were rarely it. There's a lot of self-loathing at everything he did in the commission, regret at a live gone merely suriving, loneliness at his no-place in the world, and why not admit it, hurt that it's been weeks since he'd come back and nobody had said "Glad you're back, Five."

Not that, but a few times "everything goes to hell when you show up". He sighed.

The cocktail had been sweet, but hadn't helped with his... With anything.

Life was still shit. Math wasn't as fun without a purpose, and besides, he was tired of it. He wanted something different. He wanted to enjoy life for once, but he didn't know how. And he felt lonely, which was maybe childish, but.... he did.

*

Diego and Klaus were running from some criminals (was it drug people Klaus owed money to? Gang members Diego had screwed over? hard to tell), and Diego'd run out of knives, and now they were chasing them and this was bad.

They were going towards the mansion, because at least that was a place they knew, a place where they could get some advantage, and a place to restock on knives. Maybe the others were there too, and could help.

But something had happened when they got to the house, there was a commotion, knives thrown back and forth.... and now one of the bad guys had a knife to Five's throat, who'd just been drinking on his own.

"You're coming with me or I slit this kid's throat!"

The dude said, and Diego was concerned. Why hand't Five blinked? Was he too drunk to use his powers? Too tired? Had he slept recently? Fuck.

Klaus too, had his hands in front of him, motioning the dude to be calm.... And Five just laughed. There was a man with a knife to his throat, he was all intoxicated, and he laughed.

"Sorry, my criminal friend, but you're not going to get anything like this, no no no..."

"Five, what...?" why did Five have to weird at all times, there was an entire knife on his neck.

"These guys don't even like me. They are probably glad to be rid of me, you'll be... you'll be doing them a favour..."

Klaus somehow knew that Five meant, and it broke his heart.

"Oh no, Five, no!"

"Don't prrrretend!" Five said, slurring, bouncing and nearly getting the knife deeper on his neck as the crminal understood nothing. "You think I only bring trouble. And that I'm mean and arrogant, which I am, but.... still."

Diego was looking at his brother thinking "really???now??? we're going to have this conversation now when one of us has a knife to his throat???", but well that was his family. Klaus had seemingly forgotten about the criminals, focused on his brother.

"Fivey, no! We don't want to be rid of you, oh my god, how could you say that?"

Five was clearly very very drunk, and saying things he didn't mean to let out, but very much thought.

"I fought for so long, so so long, longer than any of you has even been alive to get back to you, and for what?" His voice was breaking. The last two sunrises had been a bad idea. "You don't even want me."

Someone else came into the room.

"I heard a rumour that you went back to your homes terrified and that you want nothing to do with anyone in this family ever again!"

The criminal's faces turned into expressions of fear and they dropped their weapons (including the knife in Five's throat) and fled the house, leaving some very baffled Hargreeves.

"Thanks, Allison."

She was concerned, though, and not about the crminals.

"Five, tell me you don't really think those things." she said, dead serious.

"Of course we like you!!!" Klaus was saying somewhere in the background "You are a terrible human being but you're our terrible human being and there was always something missing when you weren't around."

Allison was right in front of him now, still dead serious. She took Five's face, made him look up, found his eyes too bright.

"Five, do you really believe that? That we don't like you, that we don't want you?"

He tried to disappear, but was too dizzy to jump properly. Shit.

"...."

"What?"

"I said you don't have to like me because I'm your brother. It still... hurts."

Diego appeared from the shadows, now.

"But it's not true! You're making stuff up, Five. We want you with us, even if you're a mean old man. Like Klaus said, you're awful but that doesn't mean we don't want you, or don't like you. Much less that we'd be glad to be rid of you!"

Allison smiled.

"And you're not just mean, you're also brave and smart, and you can be a great listener when you want to. And you care so you much about us, maybe it's time we showed you that we care as well."

Maybe a stray tear fell down Five's cheek.

Maybe Allison embraced the drunk little old man, and Klaus and Diego joined.

Maybe there was some more reassuring and more hugging...

And then, surprisingly, Klaus said something that made a lot of sense.

"We need to get you a hobby better than getting drunk, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my humble offering :) hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> If you did, please please do leave a comment!


End file.
